Morning Habit
by Schlaf
Summary: Tak apalah kalau kebiasaan paginya terganggu. Waktu yang kurang dari setahun ini lebih penting dari itu. —IsoRitsu. Ficlet. Req dari Ratu Obeng. Mind to RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Isogai menggeser pintu kelas yang kosong. Seperti biasa, pemuda dengan pucuk di kepalanya tersebut datang paling pagi ke sekolah. Sekedar membantu piket—meski bukan jadwalnya—atau menghirup udara segar gunung di pagi hari.

Isogai menaruh tasnya ke bangku sebelum berjalan ke belakang kelas. Sebuah kotak hitam terpampang di bagian belakang kelas. Isogai memutar bangku di depan kotak hitam tersebut hingga menghadap benda di belakangnya. Isogai duduk di bangku dan tersenyum.

Belakangan ini, kebiasaannya mendapat gangguan kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Ritsu."

Layar kecil di kotak hitam tersebut perlahan membentuk gambar entah-berapa- _pixel_. Gambar seorang gadis bersurai _p_ _ink_ terang sukses terbentuk. Sang gadis tersenyum ke arah Isogai.

"Selamat pagi, Isogai-kun. Hari ini cerah, ya?" tanya sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Ritsu tersebut. Seperti biasa, gadis itu menyapa dengan kata-kata yang dianggap sangat membosankan untuk memulai percakapan. Isogai tersenyum.

Gadis AI— _artifical intelligence_ —di depannya ialah biang keladi dari gangguan itu. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang gadis ini adalah gangguan itu sendiri.

"Iya, cerah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Isogai balik bertanya. Tak kuasa komplain akan awal percakapan Ritsu kepadanya. Ia tidak seblak-blakan anak-anak di kelasnya—terutama Itona dan Karma, juga Terasaka.

"Baik~!" gadis itu berseru dengan nada seakan bernyanyi. "Ahh, aku lupa. Ada apa membangunkanku pagi-pagi, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai menggeleng. "Bukan... Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak!" Ritsu berkata, terkejut. "Kenapa aku harus terganggu? Aku senang, kok, bisa mengobrol denganmu! 'Kan sejak aku masuk ke kelas ini, Isogai-kun sering mengajakku ngobrol!"

"Y-yah... memang begitu, sih. Aku cuma takut meng—"

"Isogai-kun tidak pernah mengganggu, kok. Sikapmu sekarang tidak kelihatan seperti _ikemen_ loh."

—Ah. Isogai jadi ingat kawan lelakinya yang gencar melemparinya barang akibat Festival Olahraga.

"E-ehehe..." Isogai bingung ingin bicara apa. Anehkah jika ia salah tingkah di depan coretgebetancoret temannya yang satu itu?

"A-ahh~ omong-omong, kemarin grup kelas ramai lho!" Ritsu melanjutkan, mengganti topik. Isogai bersyukur AI itu peka terhadap kecanggungan mereka.

"Oh ya? Ngomongin apa?"

"Biasa, PR..."

"Heee..."

"Semua takut dimarahi Koro-sensei, sih, ya."

"Iya..."

Hening. Isogai bingung ingin bicara apa, Ritsu juga sama. Tak kunjung menemukan topik, Isogai sampai melamun sendiri.

Entahlah, Isogai tidak mengerti. Sejak kedatangan Ritsu ke kelas, kebiasaan paginya langsung teralihkan. Ia menjadi lebih senang mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis itu, daripada mengurus kelas. Tak jarang salah tingkah, mencuri pandang ke belakang, juga jantung berdegup kencang.

Ketika bertanya pada Maehara, bukannya dijawab, kepalanya malah ditepuk sohibnya yang satu itu sambil berkata; "Kamu sudah besar, ya, Isogai..."

Isogai malah makin tidak mengerti. Apalagi kawan lelakinya yang lain malah tertawa terbahak—bahkan Nagisa tega!—dan menyuruhnya mencari tahu sendiri.

Kalau mengingat bahwa pertemanan mereka hanya akan berlangsung satu tahun—mengingat Ritsu adalah gadis Norwegia yang akan segera dipulangkan setelah tugas pembunuhan selesai—Isogai jadi merasa sedih juga. Ingin rasanya berteman lebih lama, akan tetapi jarak, waktu dan koneksi tak memadai.

"... -kun..."

"..."

"... Gai-kun..."

"..."

"Isogai-kun!"

"Eh, ah, iya?" tanya Isogai yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ritsu menatapnya, khawatir. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ritsu, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Isogai. "Aku tak apa. Ada apa, Ritsu?" tanya Isogai.

"Sudah bel masuk. Kamu terlalu banyak melamun, hihi." Ritsu menanggapi, terkikik. Isogai tersenyum, berpikir betapa manisnya suara dan senyum Ritsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tempatku dulu."

"Ya, baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Isogai-kun."

"Kamu terdengar seperti pelayan—tapi terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Hahaha, ya..~"

Isogai membenarkan letak kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri.

Tak apalah kebiasaan pagi harinya tak ada lagi. Waktu kurang dari satu tahun ini lebih berharga—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **[End]**

* * *

[A/N]

Maafkan aku kalo fict ini kurang memuaskan *bersimpuh* **Ratu Obeng** , maaf fict rikuesanmu kesannya maksa :") daku harap situ senang :")

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
